New Super Mario Bros. The Roman Worlds
' New Super Mario Bros. The Roman Worlds '(Which it's alias is New Super Mario Bros. TRW) is a Mario game for the ''Nintendo Wii U. ''But like any New Super Mario Bros. ''game, it is a 2D platformer with levels, power-ups, bosses, enemies, and even 6 players. The front cover of the game displays the text ''New Super Mario Bros. ''the "New" instead of having a yellow color, it's gray. and under the ''New Super Mario Bros., ''it says ''The Roman Worlds ''in black cursive. The picture on the cover displays Mario holding a Koopa shell on top of a line of ? blocks. The ground below Mario has a gray pipe on the left side of the picture with Blue Toad coming out of it. next to the gray pipe is Luigi in a hammer suit throwing a hammer at an incoming Goomba. above the Goomba is Yellow Toad riding an orange Yoshi doing a flutter jump. The back cover displays large black text saying "'AN ALL-NEW WORLD!" along with a screenshot of the game being played. text on the side of the picture says "The Mario Bros. after their new adventure returned to the Mushroom Kingdom to find a big black warp pipe. Luigi leans over the pipe causing Luigi to fall in. In a panic, Mario, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad jump down the pipe to find Luigi, but who knew that jumping in that pipe would take Mario and the gang to a whole new, dark world. Under that text, more black text says "'''NEW AND OLD POWER-UPS!" displaying an image of the new power-ups lined up. The new power-ups are the Poison Mushroom, Frog Suit, Hammer Suit, Phoenix Suit, Lightning Flower, 3-Up Moon, Bowser Mushroom, Clawshotter Flower ''and the Bunny Carrot.'' ''Playable Characters'' Mario - Can run normally and can jump normally. Luigi - Runs slower but jumps very high. Yellow Toad - Runs fast but can't jump very high. Blue Toad - Runs fast but can't jump very high. Wario - Runs slow jumps normally. (Adds challenge) Waluigi - Runs very fast and jumps very high. ''Power-Ups'' Super Mushroom - Turns you into Super Mario. Fire Flower - Turns you into Fire Mario. 1-Up Mushroom - Grants you an extra life. Starman - Makes you invincible for a short time. Super Leaf - Turns you into Racoon Mario. Tanooki Suit - Turns you into Tanooki Mario. Hammer Suit - Turns you into Hammer Mario. Poison Mushroom - If collected, you take damage. Frog Suit - Turns you into Frog Mario. Phoenix Suit - Turns you into Phoenix Mario. Lighting Flower - Turns you into Lightning Mario. 3-Up Moon - Grants you 3 extra lives. Bowser Mushroom - Turns you into Bowser Mario. Clawshotter Flower - Turns you into Clawshotter Mario. Bunny Carrot - Turns you into Bunny Mario. ''Worlds'' World I - A dark and gloomy overworld. World II - A dark and gloomy desert with lava and fire. World III - A grey and dark rock world. World IV - A white and gray snow world with poison water. World V - A black and white world of shadows. World VI - A dark blue and black world of water full of Sushi Sharks. World VII - A world that looks like Subcon but with a more gloomier look. World VIII - A world full of black and white lava with black rocks and grey stones. World IX - A world resembling a rainbow, but completely black and white. ''Modes'' *Coin Rush You and your friends can compete in a challenge to who can collect the most coins! *Free-For-All You and your friends can frustrate each other in this mode! In this mode, you and your friends can kill each other for points. Whoever gets the most points wins! *Online Mode Using NWFC, you can play online and complete the game with people from around the world! ''Bosses'' World'' ''I Fortress - Numeral Boom Boom World I Castle - King Bomb Omb World II Fortress - Numeral Boom Boom World II Castle - Mummipokey World III Fortress - Reznor World III Castle - Mr. L World IV Fortress - Sorbetti World IV Castle - Chief Chilly World V Fortress - Shadow Bowser World V Castle - Super Dimentio World VI Fortress - Cheep Skipper World VI Fortress 2 - Mouser World VI Castle - Mega Koopa World VII Fortress - Numeral Boom Boom World VII Fortress 2 - Numeral Birdo World VII Castle - Wart World VIII Fortress - Dry Bowser World VIII Fortress 2 - Mr. M World VIII Castle - Underchomp Final Castle - Dark Bowser World IX Fortress - Mecha Mario World IX Fortress 2 - Numeral Boom Boom World IX Castle - Petey Piranha Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games